a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a signal-receiving system employing fiber optic cable. More specifically, it relates to a signal-receiving system for use in a motorized adjustable covering for an architectural opening.
b. Background Art
It is well known to use adjustable coverings over architectural openings. Such adjustable coverings include cellular panels, Venetian blinds, and many other mechanisms for controlling the passage of light, vision, or air through the architectural openings. For example, cellular panels and Venetian blinds may be adjusted by retracting or extending them, and Venetian blinds may be further adjusted by tilting slats comprising part of the blind. Depending upon the specific type of mechanism, other adjustments are also possible.
It is also known in the art to power these adjustable coverings. For example, electric motors may be used in connection with an adjustable covering to facilitate retracting the covering or otherwise adjusting the covering to control the amount of light, vision, or air that may pass through the covering. In applications where access to the architectural covering may be limited, remote controls have been successfully used to operate the electric motors that allow a user to selectively configure the covering. For example, when architectural coverings are used in connection with elevated architectural openings, it may be quite inconvenient to manually change the configuration of the coverings.
Heretofore systems used to receive electromagnetic remote-control signals, e.g., infrared or visible signals, have been obtrusive and at times unreliable. Thus, there remains a need for a more reliable, compact, and unobtrusive system for receiving signals transmitted from a remote-control device.
The fiber optic cable, signal-receiving system of the present invention is adapted to be removably connected to a headrail housing for a motorized covering for an architectural opening. The signal-receiving system includes receiver electronics, a receiver holder that supports the receiver electronics and that is adapted to be removably affixed within the headrail housing, and a signal receiver operatively connected to the receiver electronics. The present invention has been designed such that the large components of the system may be hidden within the headrail housing while a small, unobtrusive signal receiver for actually receiving the remote-control signal and directing it toward the hidden large components projects from an edge of the headrail housing, valance, or over treatment for the motorized covering.
In a first preferred form, the signal receiver comprises a signal refractor that bends the remote-control signals toward a collector hidden within the headrail housing. In an alternative preferred form, the signal receiver comprises a remote eye that positions the collector for direct receipt of the remote-control signals. Fiber optic cable is operatively associated with the collector in both preferred forms. Also, the signal refractor or the remote eye preferably is mounted adjacent to a lowest edge of a headrail, valance, or over treatment for the window covering. The remote-control transmitting device thus generates signals that impinge upon the signal refractor or upon the collector of the remote eye, and which are subsequently transmitted via fiber optic cable to receiver electronics hidden within the headrail housing for further processing and interpretation. The signal-receiving system of the present invention thus permits the bulk of the system components to be hidden from view. The relatively small signal receiver of the system is the only clearly visible component from exteriorly of the headrail.
In a preferred form, the receiver holder, which may include a receiver holder base and a receiver holder cover, comprises at least one brace adapted to position the receiver holder within the headrail housing. In particular, the headrail housing may have a rear wall with a distal edge, and the brace may comprise a free end adapted to interact with the distal edge of the rear wall to snappingly position the receiver holder within the headrail housing. The receiver holder base and cover each has longitudinal ends. A pair of cover anchors may extend from the longitudinal ends of the receiver holder base, and a corresponding pair of catches may extend downwardly from the longitudinal ends of the receiver holder cover such that when the receiver holder cover is pressed into position on the receiver holder base, the catches snap past the cover anchors to removably secure the receiver holder cover to the receiver holder base. The receiver holder base may further comprise a bottom surface having a scoop extending therefrom.
When the signal receiver comprises a signal refractor, the signal refractor may have a first surface at its lower end. In a preferred form, when the signal refractor is in an operational position, the first surface is sloped relative to the horizontal. Preferably, the first surface forms an angle of approximately 45xc2x0 with the horizontal when the signal refractor is in the operational position. The signal refractor may also have a front surface that may be sloped relative to the vertical when the signal refractor is in the operational position. In yet another preferred form, the signal refractor includes a substantially horizontal channel into which an inwardly directed substantially horizontal ledge extending from the lowest edge of the front wall of the headrail housing is disengageably received.
When the signal receiver comprises a remote eye, it may be removably affixed to the valance or over-treatment designed to substantially concealing the headrail housing. In a preferred form, the remote eye comprises a housing with a collector positioned therein. In particular, the housing may comprise an upper half and a lower half, and the collector may extend outwardly through an opening in the lower half of the housing. A collector tray may be formed within the lower half of the housing, to prevent the collector from passing completely through the opening that accommodates the collector. One or more cable cradles also may be formed inside of the remote eye housing to removably support a portion of fiber optic cable extending into the remote eye. There may be a rib formed on the exterior of the remote eye housing that cooperates with a generally U-shaped clamp or clip to removably attach the remote eye to a mounting surface (e.g., to a valance or over-treatment). For example, the clip may include an inner surface having a plurality of gripping ridges formed thereon to removably hold the remote eye to an over-treatment. A retention nub and flexible brace may comprise part of the clip to help releasably support the remote eye.
Other aspects, features, and details of the present invention will be apparent from reading the following description and claims and from reviewing the accompanying drawings.